Dragon Master Ash
by AuraX
Summary: Ash, angered by his loss to Trip and his friends's comments, decides to become a Dragon master, proving his friends wrong and proving his strength.


Ash sighed as he stared into the sky. It had been so Iong since he last travelled, and it was slowly chipping away at his impatience. He wanted to travel, but did not simply because he did not know what to do. After the Unova league, he was secretly furious. He had lost to a rookie who just started his journey that year! What had he done wrong? Frustrated, he stood up and walked back home. Hopefully, he would figure it out on the way.

-At Ash's house-

"Where's Ash!?" Max screamed as he charged into the house, glancing around wildly as he searched for him.

"Calm down, he went out for a walk, just wait," Delia, Ash's mother stated as she stared at the boy.

"He promised me a battle! Where is he? I bet he just chickened out, seeing he sucks at battling," Max chuckled, remembering how ash had lost to a rookie. He was confident he could thrash Ash, after all he was way better then him!

Delia stared in shock as Ash's 'friends' started agreeing with Max and laughing at Ash. "GET OUT!" She screamed at them, pointing at the door. Max smirked and left, and not without giving Delia the finger. The others left, sniggering. Delia sank onto the sofa, horrified at how they had treated Ash.

Little did they know, Ash was just outside the house, hiding and listening. His eyes were full of anger as he heard what they said. Suddenly, he smirked and sprinted towards Oak's Ranch. Reaching there quickly, he saw, to his horror, that most of his pokemon, even Pikachu, were glaring at him. The message was clear- they did not want him to be their trainer anymore. Looking around, he saw that only Gible, Charizard and Sceptile was willing to be his pokemon. Saddened, he collected their pokeballs, returned Gible and Sceptile, and flew away on Charizard, to a place where he knew he could train, and was far away from his 'friends'.

He did not know how far or long he flew, but eventually, he saw an island and ordered Charizard to land there, as he could sense that Charizard was getting tired from the long flight. Returning Charizard once he was on the ground, he took stock of his surroundings, and noticed that there was plenty of berries, trees to make a small home out of, and a lake as a water source. He stumbled to the bottom of a tree, and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

-the next day-

Ash's eyes shot open as a he felt something nudge him. Rolling away, he snatched one of his pokeballs from his belt, ready to fight-

"Flygon?"

The desert spirit screeched happily and nudged him with its head. Ash recognized it instantly, this is the Flygon that helped him against the giant, fake Groudon years ago. Flygon lowered itself to the ground, gesturing to its back. Ash's eyes brightened instantly, and climbed onto its back, getting ready for a ride. The dragon shot into the sky at an insane speed, curving sharply and circling the island, allowing Ash to admire both the island, and the dragon's speed. When it landed, Flygon gestured to itself several times, and pointed to one of Ash's empty pokeballs. Ash's eyes lit up and carefully asked "Do you want to be part of my team, Flygon?"

The dragon smirked and nodded, and Ash pulled out a Pokeball and captured it, smiling at it.

He took a deep breath, then sent out all four of his pokemon. Staring at them, he declared,"Since they believed that we are worthless, we will prove them wrong. We will become strong, stronger then anyone in the world! We will be the strongest Dragon team! What do you guys think?" To his surprise, all of them, even Flygon who just joined his team, roared in agreement. He smiled happily. "I will become the strongest dragon master" Ash thought determined. "I will show them how wrong they are!" Ash turned around and grinned at his pokemon.

"Time for training! Flygon, you come me. Charizard, Sceptile, Gible, try to learn dragon claw. Charizard, I noticed that you have it dormant, so teach it to them ok?" Ash ordered. As he said, the three of them went to find a clearing to train, and Flygon stepped forward. "Now, Flygon, how about we go find more dragons and get some more teammates?" Flygon roared in agreement once more and lowered itself so Ash could climb on, and they took off.

Because of Flygon's speed, he reached Hoenn in a very shirt time and managed to capture a Bagon, and also a very powerful Gyarados that challenged them. Upon capturing them, he travelled to Unova again, where he found and captured a Fraxure and a Dratini. Also, when he went back at the end if the day, he met Zekrom, who he had met before at the Unova region, and managed to pursuade him to join his team. When he returned, he set Fraxure and Bagon to learn dragon claw, and worked with Gyarados and Dratini on power.

Soon, he will be strong, and he will take the world by storm.

(A/N) Trying out a new story since I stopped my other one... Anyway, the format will be similar, the next chapter will be battles, not training like crazy. Any ideas? For example, tournaments, battle frontier, leagues... Anything.


End file.
